


He is always right

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr encounters the toughness of organic beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is always right

**Title:** He is always right  
 **Fandom:** Transformers (G1)  
 **Warnings:** gen  
 **Characters:** Blurr (mentions of Kup  & Springer)  
 **Challenge:** Double Drabble (exact 200 Words)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Blurr encounters the toughness of organic beings.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the appearing characters. I don’t earn money with this story.  
Beta: [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 

 **He is always right**

“You’re gonna crash!” Kup had said in his old, knowing but overly didactic voice before Blurr started his drive through an unknown part of this new planet, which the inhabitants called “wood” in their own language. He thought it couldn’t be that bad, since the things were just made of organic materials, but the realisation hit him hard, or better to say: He hit it hard as he crashed into one of them.  
When Blurr encountered the solid, organic being, it lost a few of its light, green pieces which glided down, and covered his dented leg.

He lay on his back, his optics staring at the sky, while the sun slowly set. No lights were nearby, totally different than Autobot City so he could see the stars that showed up.

His thoughts gradually calmed down and another realisation hit him.  
Still staring at these little glowing dots in the yet dark-blue sky, he reminded himself that one of them was Cybertron - their home.

He knew: They had to win this war.

After that rare moment of peace of mind he reported the crash to Springer and hoped his friend would keep this accident a secret from Kup.


End file.
